


The Flu

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: HeereiamOk jake said he ll drive meHeadphonekidWait right now????HeereiamYaMichael sits up so fast he almost throws up. When was the last time he was sick that wasn't induced by drugs? Jeremy was coming over, while he was sick and looking like he smoked fucked up weed or something.(Michael is sick and Jeremy is a good friend)





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> G a y s

Jeremy was used to having one friend. After the squip incident, he was always distracted by his new friends. So when he didn't see Michael for the first part of the day, he wasn't as worried. 

Til lunch. He sat in his usual seat, Michael would usually be to his left, Rich to his right. He tapped his nails on his phone case in his pocket, waiting for his friend. Chloe and Jenna were talking loudly, Brooke giggling. Rich was laughing at something Jake said, and Christine was silently staring at her phone.

Finally, after five or so minutes, Jeremy turns to Christine. “Have you seen Michael?”

She looks up, head tilted. “Oh, I haven't actually.” She shrugs, putting her earphone back in. 

Jeremy frowns and pulled out his phone.

Heereiam  
where are you???  
michael??  
are yiu getting high again and missin g school

 

-

 

Michael eyes flew up as his phone buzzed. The dark room was blurry and there was a faint light to his left. He patted the bed for his glasses. 

He picks up the phone and shoves on his glasses. The time read 12:47, and below that was eleven texts from Jeremy. 

 

Heereiam  
where are you???  
michael??  
are yiu getting high again and missin g school  
Mich answet me  
do you want me to cime over  
after school I mea  
n  
Are you okay  
im getting worried here  
rich said not to worry  
jenna said youre passed out from weed

Headphonekid  
im havent died chill  
yet  
i feel like it thoo

Heereiam  
michaek you ok

Headphonekid  
I was passed out  
im sick  
literally,,, i think im dieing come over n o w

Heereiam  
Ok jake said he ll drive me 

Headphonekid  
Wait right now????

Heereiam  
Ya

 

Michael sits up so fast he almost throws up. When was the last time he was sick that wasn't induced by drugs? Jeremy was coming over, while he was sick and looking like he smoked fucked up weed or something.

After one step from his bed Michael decided Jeremy seeing him looking like shit wasn't that bad. He fell back onto the covers, staring up at the star covered ceiling. 

One night, a couple years ago, he and Jeremy got high and Jeremy decided to buy fourteen packs of glow in the dark stars. He stuck everywhere, the morning after Jeremy realised what he had done and, mind still foggy with weed, tried to convince Michael never to go into his room again. Stars were stuck in his hair, looking messy and adorable.

A knock on the door who knows how long later told Michael his friend was here. Jeremy enters, holding a plastic bag to his chest. 

“Michael!” He sounds relieved, but he was too tired to open his eyes. “Ar- you look like shit.”

Michael blinks up at Jeremy, who was now hovering over him. His face reddened at the sudden closeness. “And you look nice. Healthy! I mean- I'm clearly fine too.” 

Yes, of course Michael had forgotten his lack of brain to mouth filter when he was sick. 

“Uh huh.” Jeremy raises his eyebrow. He drops the bag next to Michael's head and sits down at the end of the bed. “Eat.” He orders, poking him with his foot. 

Michael props himself up and dug through the bag. Medication, cans of soup, crackers, and Jeremy's heated blanket.

“You're the best.” He sighs, scooting up his bed to curl up from the warmth. Jeremy smiles, his eyes bright. It's a good look.

Jeremy sits beside him. He fiddles with his sleeves before taking off Michael's glasses. “You should sleep.” He says gently. 

“Best.” Michael repeats, staring at the now colorful blurry outline of his friend. When Jeremy leans closer, he can make out the curves and lines of his face. 

“You're burning up!” He says, removing his wrist from his forehead. 

“Yeah, I kinda realised that.” He muttered, head hitting the back of the wall. His eyes fluttered open and he whispers, “Am I hot?” With a cocky grin.

Jeremy bit his lip, fumbling with the crackers. Michael laughs, sitting up. His throat was hoarse and scratchy.

“You should really rest!” Jeremy pushed him down my his shoulders softly. Michael raised his eyebrow and, suddenly dead weight to Jeremy, fell on his friend.

Jeremy shrieked. “Michael! I don't want your disease!” 

Michael rolled onto his back and landed in Jeremy's lap. He still couldn't see, but the outline of Jeremy's shaking shoulder made it obvious he was laughing. “Heh,” He smirks. “So, do you think I'm hot?” 

Jeremy slapped him in the face with his pillow. “I'm leaving!” He declared loudly, but made no effort to move. 

“Can't believe you'd beat up you sick friend.” Michael gasped. “Sick and dying.”

“You're not dying, you probably just have the flu.”

“Flu!” Michael covered his face with his arms dramatically. “Tell my family I love them.” He clutched his shirt. 

“Drama queen.” 

“You love me.” 

Jeremy turns, face hot. Michael closes his eyes, stretching before falling limp in his lap. A hand ran through his hair, the repetitive motion making him sleepy. He curled up tighter, head leaning against Jeremy's stomach. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ my pal grace  
> This is almost as gay as you
> 
> Also i realised i shouldnt have put this on general audience bc i swears but life is fucked up kids


End file.
